1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a water gun toy or like device for ejecting a continuous and substantial stream of liquid over a considerable distance and, more particularly, to a toy or like device having a piston mounted for axial movement within a cylindrical chamber forming with the piston a liquid reservoir and an actuating means operable to move the piston to reduce the volume of the liquid reservoir to forceably eject water therefrom.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many different types of toy water guns are known. One common type of water gun, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,214,674 to Jones et al, 4,406,383 to Duncan and 4,492,318 to Luk et al, utilizes a trigger-operated pump which may be repeatedly actuated to sequentially eject a series of discreet, small quantities of water from a separate, relatively larger capacity water reservoir. Such water gun toys suffer from the disadvantage of being relatively complicated and expensive to manufacture. Another type of water gun has a flexible deformable body forming a liquid reservoir which when squeezed to reduce the volume thereof acts to eject a portion of the liquid contained therein as stream, but a number of separate squeezing operations are necessary to exhaust the reservoir and the flow therefrom is not a continuous stream. None of these prior art devices is capable of delivering a continuous, substantial and forceful stream of water by utilization of a simple, inexpensive water gun apparatus.